The Road Trip
by liz1967
Summary: What happens when you travel with the Boss. James, M, Tanner and Eve travel to the states with M and encounter some rather interesting American customs.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I came up with to pass the time ;)**

James, Bill, Eve and M all arrived safely in Texas about half past nine in the evening. They were all extremely tired after the ten hour flight from London, but at least Bill and Eve were excited to be in the states even if it was for a butt numbingly boring security conference. Each of them had their respective jobs to do. First and foremost M had to attend the most boring of all lectures on leadership. "Christ" she thought "I could probably teach this myself". Bill was to go along and take copious notes, which usually amounted to a bunch of mysterious doodles. Eve was along in case someone at MI6 needed to get in touch with M, plus she had saved some holiday time and thought the trip would be "Fun" and James was along for security naturally.

As they cleared customs James immediately went in search of the car rental desk while Eve, Bill and M went in search of their luggage.

"Whose bloody brilliant idea was it to fly commercial?" snapped M as she watched the baggage carousel go around yet again with no sign of their bags

"Ma'am in the interest of saving money you decided not to charter a private jet"

"Oh did I?" she replied rolling her eyes

"There's my bag" shouted Eve who was standing a few feet away

"I've got mine and Bonds" said Bill hoisting the bags off the moving Carousel

"That leaves mine" said M in a sort of disgusted tone

A few minutes later her bag did in fact appear and they were ready to go, all they needed now was James and the car. It had been quite a while since they had seen James so they decided to go in search of the car rental desk and when they found him it was none to pleasant of a sight. James was doing his best to explain to the pimply faced child behind the desk that a small economy vehicle simply would not do.

"It looks like a clown car. We would never all fit even if we were midgets" he said rather heatedly

"Sir. This is what you requested, an economy car so that's what you have" replied the young man behind the counter

"What seems to be the problem?" asked M as she went to stand beside James

"This idiot seems to think that we and our luggage can all fit into a car the size of a sardine can" replied James as calmly as he could

"I see" she said "Step aside James. Let me handle this" "Young man. Do you really see four grown adults traveling any distance in a contraption of this size?" she asked  
"Well ma'am I understand what you are saying but you see this is what was requested" said the young man

"I see, well would it be at all possible for us to have a larger car" she asked as syrupy sweet as she possibly could

"Let me see what I can do" he replied as he began tapping away on his computer

"See James it just takes patience and a kind word or two to get what you want"

"Sorry ma'am" said the young man nonchalantly "This is the best we can do"

"What the bloody hell does that mean" she snarled at the child behind the counter "Do you have any idea who I am. I am the Head of the Bloody British Secret Service and when I say I want a different vehicle, sorry ma'am is most defiantly the wrong answer am I making myself clear" she said glaring at the stunned young man

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am" he said as he began tapping away again on the computer

"Ma'am you will be happy to know that we do in fact have a full size vehicle for just a slight difference in cost"

"Fine we'll take it" she snapped "Bond get the keys and meet us outside!"

"If that was her idea of a kind word I would hate to see the alternative" grinned Eve as she followed Bill outside.

Once James had retrieved the car and the luggage was stored in the trunk the four of them settled in for the drive to the Hotel.

"Bloody hell" muttered James as he attempted to merge on to the expressway

"What's wrong?" asked M looking at James curiously

"Well to start they drive on the wrong side of the road making it nearly impossible to navigate then they have absolutely no regard for the road signs that apparently are there for decoration because the sign clearly says 45mph and yet we are in fact traveling at 65mph and it's like we're standing still and..."

"Yes James we get the point. Their driving is atrocious but do you think it would be at all possible to get out of the airport cue without killing anyone us included"

"Right" he replied thru clenched teeth

After another twenty minutes of driving in circles they were finally on the road and headed toward their hotel. When they arrived, several hours later, speechless was the best way to describe their reaction to their accommodations. They had been expecting a nice, normal hotel, but instead were greeted with what appeared to be a rather seedy looking motel, somewhat reminiscent of the Bates Motel, in what seemed to be a somewhat interesting part of town.

Tanner...is this some kind of joke?" asked Bond, clearly not amused

"This can't be right" said Tanner looking thru his case for the conformation letter "The brochure said there was a pool and it was close to public transportation"

"Well I believe if you look to the right of that scrawny tree there is a large circle of what appears to be toxic looking green goo" replied Eve sounding a bit repulsed by the sight of what was supposed to be a pool complete with underwater lighting that only made the green goo glow.

As the four of the exited the car they each tried to take in their rather interesting surroundings. The temperature was soaring into the high 90', it was humid and all you could see for miles was flat open space with very few trees. There didn't appear to be anything remotely close that resembled civilization other than a convenience store across the street.

"I can try to make other arrangements if you like" said Tanner apologetically

M, James and Eve just stared at Tanner as he fumbled for his phone.

"Maybe it isn't as bad as it looks" said Eve trying to be optimistic

"Listen you lot. I really don't care at this point. I'm exhausted and all I really want to do at the moment is have a shower and a nap. We don't have to be at this bloody boring conference for two days so let's just make the best of it for now" said M sounding a bit tired, hot and irritated

"Right then" said Tanner "We'll stay here tonight and I'll look for something more suitable in the morning"

Eve and Tanner made their way to the door marked office to check in while M and James unloaded the car.

"M...Do you really think this is a good idea, I mean staying here in the middle of nowhere with little to no protection?" asked James

"Just what possible threat do you see?" she said motioning to the surrounding area. "Unless someone holds up the gas station I think it is safe to say that we are fairly secure, and both you and Eve are trained double 0's so I don't really see much of a problem"

"Fair enough" he said closing the trunk

Eve and Tanner returned a few minutes later with Tanner holding two room keys and Eve leafing thru some brochures she had picked up in the lobby.

"I managed to get two rooms next to each other. God forbid they would actually have adjoining rooms, but still they are together" said Tanner in an annoyed tone as he handed M one of the keys

"I assume that you and Eve will be in one room while Tanner and I will be in the other" said James as he began picking up the luggage and heading for the rooms

"You assume wrong" said M as she followed along behind

"Sorry?"

"Senior staff, and no I'm not referring to my age, dictates that I have the senior agent with me" she replied "Eve will stay with Tanner. I assume this won't be a problem?" she finished looking at Eve and Tanner

"Not at all Ma'am" said Tanner with a slight grin

"Right then. Now that that's settled let's go settle in to our accommodations" replied M

"What's that you have there?" asked James as he was watching Eve thumb thru the leaflets she had picked up

"Well I thought we might want to find something the occupy our time while we are here. They have this thing called a "Renaissance Festival" that sounds like it could be fun" she said showing him the brochure

"What's a Renaissance Festival?"

"Not quite sure. It says they have jousting, and sword fights and it appears that people dress up in medieval period clothing...They do have a beer tent" she said teasingly

"What the hell do these people know about medieval times?"

"I have no idea, but it could be fun. Why don't you talk to M. See if after she's had time to rest she might want to go"

"Well...it's not like we have a much else to do around here other that count the tumbleweeds as they roll by."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**Sorry...I really was going to send them to the Renaissance Festival in this chapter but I got a bit distracted. Next Chapter I promise.**

When James finally entered the hotel room with their bags he found M collapsed on one of the beds sound asleep, or so he thought. "Well that didn't take very long" he thought to himself as he quietly put the bags down and shut the door. When he turned around he was suddenly struck by how peaceful and beautiful M looked when she was asleep. He had only ever seen her asleep once before, but that was on a plane when they were returning from a mission and no one ever looks peaceful sleeping on a plane. He quietly took the bed spread off the other bed and covered M while she slept and as he leaned down, for about a half a second, he thought about kissing her good night on the forehead, much like a parent would kiss a child good night, but just as he was about to place said kiss M suddenly opened her eyes slightly.

"Bond...What the hell are you doing?" she said rather sleepily

"Just tucking you in" he said with a grin

"Well thank you for the sentiment, but you are an agent not a nanny so hands to yourself"

"Yes Ma'am" he replied as he flopped on the other bed and picked up the TV remote

"Don't even think about it!" she said pulling the covers up around her and closing her eyes again

"I was just going to watch a bit of Television since I'm not tired" he said quietly

"Bond...I've just spent 10 hours on the plane from hell, listening to crying babies and irritatingly loud techno music crap from some teenage nuisance who obviously doesn't understand the purpose of earphones and some lout sitting behind me kicking my seat every five minutes. Then to top it off I had a delightful drive through hell itself to get to this godforsaken rat trap. I have no intention of listening to infomercials until YOU decide to fall asleep, so if you don't mind please just go to bed NOW!" she said sounding both exhausted and annoyed.

"Yes Boss" he said as he put the remote back on the nightstand.

"Oh and have you and Eve done a perimeter check?" she asked thru a yawn

"Yes ma'am. All tumble weeds present and accounted for" he said sarcastically

"Well it'll be on your head if one of us turns up missing in the morning" she replied as she dropped off to sleep.

"Good Night M" he said as he turned off the light and settled down in an attempt to sleep.

When James woke the next morning he found himself alone in the motel room and immediately began to panic. With M's words reverberating in his head about how it would be his fault if one of them turned up missing in the morning, he scrambled off the bed and was dressed and ready to rush out the door when he heard Eve and M's voices outside the window. He quickly threw open the door startling both women as he marched toward them looking less than amused.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said angrily as he glared at them

"Settle down Bond...We only went across the street to the convenience store" replied M calmly

"All due respect M...but as the senior security advisor here, don't you think it would have been a good idea to inform me if you were going to go out!"

"You're concern is duly noted Bond, but It's not as if I decided to go out for a stroll by myself. I took an agent with me so I fail to see why you are so upset" she replied tersely

"Because YOU are MY responsibility" he said flatly

"Since when have you ever taken your responsibility seriously" she replied brushing past him as she went back into the room

Eve just stood there in shock. She had never seen this side of James, so protective and bossy, and she wasn't sure she liked it one bit.

"Excuse me Eve while I have a little chat about security with the boss" he said as he turned on his heel and followed M into the room slamming the door behind him

"Just what was that all about!" demanded M as she turned to face him

"You brought me along for security and it is a little difficult to protect you if I don't know where you are" hissed James as he closed the distance between them

"I am a grown woman James and I am also your boss. If I decided to walk across the street with an agent other than yourself who, by the way, has the necessary training to protect and defend me, then that is my prerogative... do I make myself clear" she said glaring at him

"M...I just..." he started to say before he pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close

"James..what is it?" asked M softening her tone a bit as she pulled back to look up at him

"When I woke up and you were gone, all I could think of was what you said last night about how it would be my fault if one of us turned up missing and then you were gone and..."

"James...I was only kidding last night when I said that" she said apologetically "I know that you would never let anything happen to us"

"I do you know" he said softly

"You do what?"

"Take your security seriously" he said as he looked down at her with a look that almost made her knees buckle

M wasn't quite sure how to take his statement and she defiantly wasn't sure how to take the look he was giving her. She had always known that the two of them had a rather unique relationship, but she had never considered the fact that they could ever have actual feelings for each other that went far beyond the office.

"James...I..." She started to say before he leaned down and gently kissed her

Everything about this was completely inappropriate and yet M found herself responding to the kiss, pulling him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke apart both of them were surprised at what had just happened. James was more than surprised that she had actually let him kiss her and M was surprised at her own reaction to the kiss.

"Well that was certainly a masterful way to make your point" said M teasingly as she leaned against him while she caught her breath

"So are we clear now" he asked tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye

"Crystal" she said with a brilliant smile "No more walk about's without your knowledge"

"Good. Now that that's settled I wanted to ask you how you would feel about maybe attending what they call a renaissance festival they are holding not far from here?"

"Well what exactly is it?"

"Not really sure but it sounds like it could be fun if you're up for it" he said reluctantly releasing her

"I'm game if you are" she said with a smile

"Right then. I'll go tell Tanner and Eve" he said giving her a quick kiss before he disappeared out the door.

"Looks like this conference may not be so boring after all" she thought to herself as a smile began to form across her lips.

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 3

**I just stink at certain scenes but your imagination is my best friend :)**

James, M, Eve and Bill all piled into the car ready to go experience the American version of the Renaissance. As they drove along the marked path they began to see tall, brightly colored flags lining the road all the way to the entrance. As they parked the car all four of them watched with amazement as a small band of Fairies strolled past them.

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Eve as she continued to stare at the group

"What were they?" asked Bill

"I'm not sure, but I think they were fairies" said James with a rather amused look on his face

"Oh you have to be kidding" replied M as she got out of the car "They're grown adults, and besides there weren't any fairies during the Renaissance"

"And just what period were there fairies?" quipped James

"Oh shut up" replied M as she playfully slapped his arm

"Well...let's go see what else they have in there" said James, offering his arm to M as they headed toward the entrance

As they started toward the entrance they were met with everything from Knights in real armor to Belly Dancers and Pirates.

"This looks like a cross between Cirque Du Soleil and Disneyland" muttered M with a rather puzzled look on her face

As they approached the ticket booth they were greeted by what appeared to be a rather buxom woman dressed up as some sort of wench.

" M'Lords and Ladies, how are we this fine morn?" she asked in a terrible accent Scottish with a completely straight face

"Oh you've got to be kidding" said James under his breath as he just smiled and nodded politely

"Fine Thank You" said M as she cast a quizzical glance up at James, who was doing his best not to laugh

"How many in your party?" asked the rather interesting Ogre at the ticket booth

"Four" said Bill as he desperately tried not to stare

"And from which kingdom do you hail?"

"England" replied Eve cautiously

"Everyone...These Fine Lords and Ladies have made the journey all the way from England" shouted what appeared to be a Court Jester  
"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

"Long live the King?" whispered M with a look of total bewilderment

"Just play along, I'm sure once we get inside they'll leave us alone" he said as he put his arm around her and escorted her through the gate.

Once they entered the "Kingdom" they were completely amazed by what they saw. There was a sign post with arrows pointing to the different areas of the festival. One read Viking Camp, One read Gypsy Grotto, One read Royal Encampment and one read Food Court, and then there was the main path lined with vendors selling every conceivable thing from chain mail and armor to swords and incense. There was even a tent selling period costumes, just in case you felt like dressing up.

"Well where to first?" said Bill as he held up the map he had been handed

"I would really like to see the Viking Camp" said Eve enthusiastically

"Great..That's near the Gypsy Grotto" said Bill with a hint of excitement in his voice

"What about you two?" asked Eve as she looked at James and M Like a hyperactive child who had just been given an energy drink

"Tell you what. Why don't you two go and We'll just wonder along this path for a while and we can meet up at the food court around lunch time" said James as winked at M

"Yes...That sound like an excellent plan" replied M as she kept a firm grip on James' arm

"Right then" said Bill gently pulling Eve down the path toward the Viking Camp "See you later"

Bill and Eve were about half way down the path when Bill noticed that Eve had a rather silly grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Oh nothing" she replied with a smirk

"Well it has to be something or you wouldn't have that silly grin plastered across your face" replied Bill

"Don't tell me you didn't notice" said Eve

"Notice what?"

"You really haven't noticed how those two have been looking at each other all morning?"

"No not really, I mean we've all had rather stupid looks on our faces since we got here"

"It wasn't that kind of look" she said sounding a bit annoyed

"I still don't follow"

"I don't think they really wanted us around...if you get my meaning" she finally said with a grin

"You can't be serious...Those two?"

"You obviously didn't take notice of the way they were acting when they left the motel room"

"How were they acting?"

"Bill...Sometimes you can be so daft. Didn't you see the grins and the little looks they keep giving each other?"

"Well it's hard not to grin when you're sleeping with a beautiful woman"

"Bill!"

"That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is when you're sleeping so close to a beautiful woman" said Bill trying hard not to blush

"Oh I see" replied Eve as she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and gave him a brilliant smile as they continued on toward the Viking Camp.

Meanwhile, James and M just meandered along the path occasionally stopping to look at what was in the different vendors tents. As they wandered along they began to notice the heat of the day. When they started out the temperature was warm but not uncomfortable, but as the day wore on the heat was beginning to get to them, or rather to M. James noticed the small beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead and neck and then he noticed how flushed she was starting to look.

"Hey...are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her under one of the vendors tents and out of the sun

I'm fine...It's just a bit warm" she said with a weak smile

"Let's see if we can find someplace where we can sit in the shade and get something cool to drink" he said guiding her toward the food court.

Once they arrived at the food court, the only place where they could sit in the shade was in the beer tent, so after having bright colored armbands placed on their wrists to prove they were above the legal drinking age, as if their appearance wasn't a big enough clue, James escorted M to a table far away from the sun and set off in search of something cold to drink. After a few minutes he returned with two glasses of Ale.

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"Monty Python Ale" he said with a grin

"Seriously?"

"That's what they said" he replied as he handed her the glass

It didn't take long for them to drain the liquid from the glasses.

"Ready for another?" asked James

"Sure why not...what harm could it do, It's not as if I intend to drive anywhere" she said with a laugh

James and M spent the rest of the morning sitting under the tent, drinking their ales and watching the participants come and go, each on dressed more outlandishly than the last, before Bill and Eve finally found them.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked James, quickly noticing that they were holding hands

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" replied Bill as he all but collapsed in the chair next to James

"Why is that?" asked M

"Go on Bill...Tell them" prodded Eve with a big grin as she sat next to M

"It's really nothing" said Bill looking a bit embarrassed

James and M began to stare at Bill intently, waiting for some sort of explanation

"Well?"

"Bunny Fencing" muttered Bill

"Bunny What?"

"BUNNY FENCING" he said a bit louder

"What the hell is Bunny Fencing?' asked James curiously

"Well...It's when they dress you up in a fencing costume and pin two balloons to the top of your head, and then they give you a sword with a pin on the end and the object is to pop your opponents balloons before they pop yours" said Eve, trying hard not to laugh

"So how did you do?" asked James doing his best to act serious

"Let's just say there is a reason I sit behind a desk" he replied sounding disgusted

James and M turned their attention to Eve for a more detailed explanation

"I popped his balloons before he ever had a chance to raise his sword" she said with a giggle

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Bill trying to change the subject

"Well the heat was getting to M..." James started to say as M cleared her throat loudly "Us...so we decided to get out of the sun for a while and have been sitting here listening to the entertainment and watching the people"

"Seen anything interesting?"

"Well...we saw two of the Three Musketeers, and we saw Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings..." Said James

"And... we saw Robbin Hoood and Caaaptain Jack Spppparroww" said M with slightly slurred speech and a rather silly grin on her face

"M...Are you alright?" asked Eve sounding suddenly concerned

"Fine...Never Better" replied M as she reached over to pat Eve's hand

"James...I think the heat is getting to her" said Bill with a worried look

"Well it's either the heat or the multiple ale's she consumed over the last few hours" replied James as he reached over to turn her face toward him so he could look in her eyes "Either way I think we should get her back to the motel and into some air conditioning"

"I'm really fine Jimmy" said M with a giggle as she reached over to pat his cheek

"OK time to go" said James as he promptly stood up

"Where are we going" asked M as James gently helped her to her feet

"WE are going back to the motel" said James

"But why? we were having so much fun watching all the people in their costumes" replied M as she began to pout

"I've never seen her like this" said Eve with her eyes wide with amazement

"She'll be fine once we get her back to the room" replied James as he put his arm around M and began guiding her back down the path to the car.

Once they had returned to the motel James took M into their room, depositing her on the bed as he turned to flip on the air conditioner. As he turned back around to look at her he had a hard time concealing a laugh. M was attempting to remove the light jacket she had been wearing and had somehow managed to get herself tangled in the sleeves making it appear as though she was wearing some sort of straight jacket as she laughed hysterically. James couldn't remember ever seeing her so relaxed, laughing and smiling and giggling of all things.

"Here...Let me help you with this" said James as he sat beside her attempting to help her remove her jacket

"James..." she said as she looked at him desperately trying to focus on his face "I think I've had a little too much to drink"

"You don't say" he said with a smile as he carefully leaned her back against the pillows

"You always take such good care of me...Why is that?" she asked as she reached up and put her arms round his neck pulling him closer

"Because it's my job"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her

"Why did you kiss me earlier" she asked looking intently into his eyes

"Because I realized that somewhere along the line I have fallen in love with you" he said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply

James pulled back slightly to look at her as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead

"M...I don't want you to do anything that you will later regret" he whispered as he kissed her forehead first and then the tip of her nose working his way down her face to her lips

"James...I can assure you that this is one thing I will not regret" she replied as she leaned up and kissed him

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 4

M woke to find herself trapped by both the sheets, which were twisted around her and James, who has his arm securely wrapped around her waist.

"James" she mumbled as she covered her eyes to keep out the small amount of light that was streaming thru the curtains

"Mmmmm" was his response as he moved to pull her closer

"James..." she said again, this time giving him an elbow to his chest

"Ouch...What did you do that for?" he said sleepily as he leaned up on one elbow

"Would it be possible for you to not breathe so loud" she asked as she rubbed her temples

It was all James could do not to laugh.

"Anything for you" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"And please stop moving the bed" she said

"Sorry..."he said as he laid back down "How do you feel" he asked quietly as he gently began rubbing small circles on her back

"Like the entire percussion section of the London Philharmonic is holding a practice session in my head" she said wincing from the pain

"That will teach you to drink in the hot sun" he said with a grin

"This is all your fault you know"

"Just how is it my fault?"

"You're the one who kept giving me the drinks" she said, a little louder than she intended which only caused her head to throb more

"Well, you are the one who said and I quote "What's the harm...It's not as if I'm going to be driving" remember?"

"Well yes, but didn't it occur to you that lemonade would have worked just as well?"

James just laughed which only irritated M even more

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as he gently rolled her onto her back so he could look at her

M's hand immediately flew to her mouth as a look of total panic swept across her face

"M...What is it?"

He barely had time to get the words our before she shot out of bed and sprinted toward the bathroom slamming the door behind her. James rushed behind her standing patiently outside the door. He could clearly tell by the sound emanating from the bathroom what was happening and after a few moments of silence he slowly opened the door to find her resting her head against the toilet.

"Do you want to try to get back in bed?" he asked as he knelt beside her, placing a cool cloth on the back of her neck

M lifted her head slightly in an attempt to look at him before another wave hit her. Once she had stopped retching, He gently picked her up and carried her back to the bed, where he carefully tucked her in and placed a clean, cold cloth on her forehead ,and then proceeded to sit beside her holding her hand

"Thank you James" she whispered as she reached up to hold the cloth in place

"I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but are you hungry?" he asked hesitantly

"You can't be serious" she asked, lifting the cloth to glare at him

"Just thought I would ask" he replied as continued to hold her hand "I think I will go give Bill and Eve the keys to the car so at lest they can go..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you, and I'll get away with it because I know how!" she snapped as she cut him off mid sentence

James quietly dressed and went next door to give Bill and Eve he keys and inform them that he and M would not be joining them for dinner

"How is she?" asked Eve cautiously

"Well aside from one hell of a hangover I think she'll be alright" replied James with a bit of concern in his voice

"James...what is it?" asked Bill

"It's just that I've never seen her like this...so completely helpless and so sick" he said wrinkling up his face "She doesn't usually have trouble holding her liquor"

"Well what did you expect? She's not used to the heat and combine that with alcohol and you've created the perfect storm" replied Eve sharply "By the was, She really needs to eat something"

"Why don't YOU go suggest that to her" said James sarcastically. " When I suggested it she threatened to kill me"

"Well at the very least she needs to drink something, preferably non-alcoholic" replied Bill

" That's a good idea. Why don't you pick up some crackers and 7-up on your way back" said James as he headed back to his room.

When James got back the room M was resting rather comfortably in the dark so he decided not to turn on the light and wake her. All he intended to do was lay down beside her, but as he was about to get into bed his toes collided with the bed frame sending him sprawling across the bed and M.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" she said angrily as she flipped on the light, which caused her immediate pain

"I was just going to lay down beside you" he said through clenched teeth as he reached down to rub his toes

"Are you alright?" she asked in a much softer tone

"Just stubbed my toe is all" he replied as he crawled up to lay beside her "How are you feeling?" he asked as he put his arm around her and leaned across to turn out the light

"I have to say I've been better" she replied wearily as she rested her head on his shoulder "James...I didn't do anything...foolish did I? I mean anything I will regret?" she asked nervously

"Well that depends on how much you remember" he said quietly

"I remember being in the tent drinking the ale, and I remember something about fencing bunnies?..."

"You mean Bunny Fencing"

"Right...and then I remember being here, but that's about it" she said sounding a bit uncertain

"So you don't remember the ride here or anything that happened until you woke up?"

"I didn't say that I didn't remember anything" she replied as she turned to cup his cheek "I just wanted to know if I remembered things correctly"

"So which part of the afternoon are you having difficulty with?" he asked sounding both amused and concerned

"When I asked you why you always take such good care of me..." she started "Do you remember what you said?...You said it's because it's your job..."  
"Yes, but if you recall, I also said that wasn't the only reason" he replied as he lightly kissed the top of her head

"Did you mean it?" she asked looking up at him with an expression he couldn't quite pin down

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it...Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I'm old enough..."

James quickly cut her off midsentence by kissing her. As he broke the kiss he shifted around and turned on the light so he could see her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she shielded her eyes from the offending light

"M...Why are you so fixated on age?...It's just a number you know" he said looking down at her "If things were reversed and I was the older one, No one would give it a second thought so why are you so bothered by this?"

"It's just that people will talk..."

"Let them. I don't give a tinkers damn what other people think. I love you and the only opinion that matters is ours." he said firmly as he pulled her hands away from her face to look her in the eye

"But what about Bill and Eve?...What will they think?" she asked

"I have a pretty good idea they already know, and anyway they also love you and they want you to be happy"

"But what happens IF and When I retire? you won't want to be saddled with an old pensioner like me" she said quietly as she looked away with tears in her eyes

"I've already thought about that" he said rather proudly as he pulled her closer

"Have you?...Well this ought to be good" she said curiously "So what will happen?"

"IF and When you retire, I will retire as well. We both know that you can't be a double-O forever, and that will leave us all the time in the world to travel and do the things we never got the chance to do before" he said proudly

"You would be bored in ten minutes" she said playfully slapping his arm

"Well then we could start a new career..." he started to say

"Oh really?...What did you have in mind?" she asked

"We could start a retirement home for aging spies" he replied in his best serious tone

"A What?"

"You know, A place for people like us to go and live out the rest of their lives in peace"

"Oh that's just what we need. A full crew of nutters who were spies. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Just what would you do if one of them "Forgot" that they were no longer active agents? They would go around booby trapping everything from wheelchairs to sugar bowls" she said in a not so amused tone

"I never said it was a good idea. Look the point is that whatever we do we would be together" he replied

"You really mean that don't you?" she said as she reached up to cup his cheek

"Yes" he said leaning down to kiss her "And if you're feeling up to it, I'll prove it" he said with a grin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 5

M woke in the morning to hear a light knocking on the door.

"James..." she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair

"James...there's someone at the door"

"Right" he said half awake as he leaned up to kiss her before he got out of bed, pulling on his trousers as he went to answer the door

When James answered the door he found that it was Eve, all bright eyed.

"Morning James" she said with a smile

"Morning" he mumbled back

"Just wanted to let you know that we're ready to go when you are" she said attempting to look past him at M, who was clearly still in bed

"Just give us a few minutes" he replied sounding a bit irritated

"Take your time" she said with a wink as she walked back to her room

"Was that Eve" asked M puling the covers up around her as she sat up

"Yes...apparently the children are ready to go" he said as he climbed back in bed beside her

"What time is it anyway?"

"Too bloody early if you ask me" he replied as he began to lightly run his finger up her arm "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked quietly

"Just a little tired" she replied with a wicked grin "For some reason someone kept me up most of the night"

"Well you could have said no"

"Now why on earth would I have wanted to do that?" she said playfully as she leaned over and kissed his forehead

"I suppose staying in bed all day is out of the question?" he said as he skillfully maneuvered himself so he was almost on top of her and began covering her face with delicate kisses before finally capturing her mouth for a deep, passionate kiss

"James..." said M breathlessly "We really should be getting up, we need to check in at the conference today"

James just groaned as he rolled off of her and got up.

"Do you want to shower first or shall I?" he asked as he walked around to help her out of bed "Or we could shower together and save time" he finished with a mischievous grin

"James..."She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist "As much as I would like to take you up on that, we really need to get on the road and besides I don't want to spend any more time in that tiny l room than I have to"

"Alright...You first. I'll start packing up our gear" he said reluctantly as he kissed the top of her head

After James and M had showered and dressed they went out to find Bill and Eve waiting for them by the car.

"Morning" said Eve with an impish grin "How do you feel?"

"Fine...Just a little tired" replied M as she cast a curious glance at the two of them

M and Eve waited in the car as James and Bill stowed the luggage and began the process of checking out of the motel. M could see Eve the silly grin on Eve's face in the mirror and decided now was as good a time as any to get this out in the open.

"Eve...I wanted to talk to you about something" said M rather nervously

"Of course M what is it?"  
"Well you know that interoffice relationships are highly discouraged..."

"M...If it's about Bill and I, well it just sort of happened. We both know it's not exactly approved of but I can assure you that..."

"What are you talking about?" replied M with a total look of surprise as she turned around to face her secretary

"Well what are you talking about?" said Eve with a completely confused look

"I was talking about myself and James..."

"Oh I see" replied Eve as she began to blush slightly

"So how long, if I may ask have you and Bill..."

"I guess we've been flirting with the idea for quite a while, but it wasn't until we got here, and then when you became ill and we had so much time to ourselves yesterday and well it just sort of happened" she said quietly

"I see" replied M rolling her eyes slightly

"What about you and James?"

"Yes...well... I guess you could say it's pretty much the same story" she said with a slightly embarrassed expression "I can't begin to imagine what you must be thinking, I mean he is so much younger and..."

"Oh that's not what I was thinking at all" said Eve as she leaned up to put her hand on M's shoulder "Actually, I was thinking that it's about time" she said with a genuine smile

"What!" said M sounding a bit shocked by Eve's statement

"M...No offence, but you two have been playing this little game for far too long. It has been obvious, at least to Bill and I, that you two have some sort of connection and we couldn't be happier for you"

"Has it really been that obvious?"

"Well let's just put it this way, You are always much happier when he's around, and after a mission you are the first person he wants to see, even if it means skipping his medical exam and breaking into your flat at all hours of the night, so yes...It's pretty obvious"

"Does anyone else know?" M asked hesitantly

"Only Q and that's only because he repeatedly has to alter the security records for the alarm at your flat, but aside from him your secret is safe" replied Eve with a grin

"I just want to make one thing clear" said M quietly "Until we got here, Nothing like this has ever happened"

"M...you two of all people deserve to be happy" she said "It's no one's business what happens behind closed doors, especially yours"

"Thank you Eve"

"But what about Bill and I?"

"Like you said...it's no one's business what goes on behind closed doors, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work" replied M with a knowing smile

Eve leaned back in her seat while she and M waited for the men to join them. When James an Bill arrived they found both women sitting in the car with rather curious smiles on their faces.

"So what have you two been talking about?" asked James as he looked at her trying to discern her current mood

"Oh...just girl talk" replied M with a smile as she reached over and grasped his hand giving it a light squeeze. A sudden display of public affection which did not go unnoticed by James or Bill.

"Everything alright?" asked Bill from the back seat

"Everything is fine" said Eve as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm while she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder

James and Bill sat for a moment glancing back and forth first at each other and then at M and Eve with slightly confused looks

"We had better get going. We have a long drive ahead of us" said M as she looked back at Eve and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter 6

**Sorry, This took a little longer than I expected.**

They had been on the road for what seemed like an eternity with virtually nothing to look at but field after field of cows and the occasional small oil rig before James finally pulled over at a truck stop to have a look at the actual map.

"What is it James?...Why have we stopped?" asked M who had been napping in the front seat

"I just want to look at the bloody map" snapped James as he grabbed the map out of Bills hands

"What's wrong with just using the GPS in the car?" asked Eve

"Aside from the fact that it acts as though it were a video game...nothing" he said "All it does is tell me we have 172 miles before we exit to the left, and God forbid I should stop or turn because then the voice gets itself in a state and starts shouting "RECALCULATING", God I hate that bloody machine" he replied sharply

"James...calm down. I'm sure it isn't as bad as all that" said M calmly

"Oh really.. and how would you know? You've been asleep for the last two hours" he said glaring at her

"007...I would like a word" replied M coolly as she got out of the car

James got out and followed behind M until they were far enough away from the car that Bill and Eve wouldn't hear them

"Just what the hell is your problem?" snapped M with her hands on her hips as she scowled at him "According to the map all you have to do is basically drive in a straight line for 172 miles, What is so damn difficult about that, and furthermore why are you taking this out on all of us?"

"What were you and Eve discussing when Bill and I got in the car?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject as he turned to face her with a rather angry look displayed across his face

"What?...When?"

"You know...back at the motel. What were you discussing?"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Stop avoiding the question"

"I wasn't avoiding the question. If you must know...We were discussing you, and Bill" she replied slightly irritated by his tone

"Why?"

"Because I felt it was better to get things out in the open so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings" she hissed "Why do you ask?"

"Don't you think you should have discussed it with me first?"

"Discussed what? Look you're the one who said it wasn't a big deal and that they would understand, in fact you said they would be happy for us...which by the way they are"

"Look, I just wish you would have told me that you were going to tell them" he said as he turned away

"You've gone off the idea haven't you" she said quietly "You've finally realized what I tried to tell you from the start, that this was all one big mistake , that this was a one off and nothing more"

James just stood there silently pondering their conversation thus far and suddenly realized how his ranting must have sounded to her.

"God No M" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace "No I haven't gone off the idea. I'm just not sure I'm ready to share you with anyone just yet" he said tenderly as he kissed her temple

"Christ James...You make it sound like I'm a bowl of pop corn" she replied "It may interest you to know that we are not the only ones with a secret" she said with a slight grin as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Is that so" he said sounding a bit surprised

"And that would be why Eve had such an odd look on her face when you got back to the car"

"So tell me" he said dipping his head down to kiss the side of her neck "Just how do we explain this in our travel report?"

"We let you write up the report" she said smugly as she reached up to take his face in her hands "Because we all know how good you are at omitting extraneous details and just hitting the highlights"

"I don't intentionally leave out details, I just tend to leave out the bits that wouldn't be of much interest..."

"Such as what really happened to all of the expensive toys you never seem to return in any useable condition" she said half teasing and half serious

"Shouldn't we be going?" he said attempting to change the subject

"That all depends"

"On what?"

"Are you going to behave yourself and act like an adult or are you going to continue to behave like a petulant child?"

"What's my reward if I behave like an adult?" he asked tightening his hold on her

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you" she replied as she gave him a squeeze and started heading back to the car.

Eve and Bill just sat in the car and watched as the exchange between M and James went from rather heated to something entirely more affectionate.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" said Bill curiously

"If I had to guess, I would say that James isn't too keen on the fact that M let me in on their little secret" replied Eve rather matter of fact

"What little secret?"

"The same one we have" she said with a smile as she leaned over to kiss his cheek

"What?...You mean you told her about us?"

"Well...not exactly"

"Well what exactly did you say?"

"She started going on about the inappropriateness of interoffice relationships and I thought it was best to tell her about us rather than have her find out on her own, only she wasn't talking about us she was talking about her and James, but by then it was too late and I had already told her..."

"Oh this is just great...The last thing we need is a formal dressing down for our behavior" replied Bill angrily

"She isn't mad...We both agreed that what goes on behind closed doors is no one's business and as long as it doesn't affect our work than she sees no problem with you and I..."

"I can't believe you told her"

"Well it isn't as if I purposely set out to tell her" snapped Eve as she slid away from him "What is so wrong with her knowing anyway?"

"In case you have forgotten, she is our boss"

"And?"

"Well it might make things a little awkward in the office" replied Bill as he turned away from her to stare out the window

"Awkward for who?"

James and M arrived back at the car only to find Bill and Eve sitting as far away from each other as they could possibly get, each staring out the window with rather disgusted looks on their faces.

"Now what's the matter with you two?" asked M slightly irritated

"Nothing Ma'am" replied Bill

"I see...Everyone out of the car" demanded M, who by this point was in no mood for anymore tantrums

"Here we go" said Bill under his breath

"We wouldn't have to do this if you would just act like a grown up for a change" snapped Eve angrily

"Alright you lot, let's get one thing straight right now" said M firmly "James" she said narrowing her eyes as she stood in front of him "I don't happen to care what anyone thinks, I love you and no you don't or should I say won't have to "share" me with anyone when we are not in the office...Is that clear? and as for you two..." she said turning her attention to Bill and Eve "What you do on your own time is your business as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. I for one happen to think you make a very nice couple and I'm surprised it took you so long to get together, but that's beside the point. We are here, and we are together and I expect the three of you to act like grownups and get along and do your jobs like the professionals I know you are"

"Yes Ma'am" they said in unison

"Now that that's sorted, if you will all get back in the bloody car, I believe we have a conference to attend" she said as she got in the car and waited for the rest of them to follow suit. "This is worse than traveling with a bunch of pre-pubescent teenagers" she muttered under her breath

Three hours later they arrived at their hotel, which happened to look exactly like the brochure this time. Once they had checked in for the conference they headed up to their rooms to get settled.

"M..." said James quietly as he watched her unpack "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Which part?' she asked as she stopped what she was doing to look at him

"You know which part" he said as he moved to stand in front of her

"Oh...That part" she said looking up at him coyly

"Yes...That part" he replied as he put his arms around her

"You have known me for most of your adult life. In that time have you ever heard me say anything I don't mean?" she asked as she reached up and traced the side of his face lightly with her finger

"Point taken" he said as he caught her hand and kissed her fingers

"I just thought you should know how I feel...so there won't be any MORE misunderstandings" she said as she leaned her head against his chest

"Do we really have to go to this boring reception tonight?" he asked softly as he leaned down and began to place light kisses along her neck

"Yes...we do. It would be rude and highly unprofessional if we didn't show up, at least for a reasonable amount of time" she said leaning into his kisses

"Define reasonable" he said as he captured her lips for a lingering kiss

"James... This IS the reason we are here, It's not a bloody holiday, we are supposed to be working" she said pulling away from him

"Damn" he said sounding rather disappointed "I can see right now that business is going to get our way a lot isn't it"

"No more than it ever did before, it's just that now , if you play your cards right, you may just get a little reward after your usual dressing down" she replied with a wicked smile

"Ok...you win"

"Good" she said with a smile 'I'll just go and change. I suggest you do the same" she said disappearing into the bathroom

James couldn't help but smile as he walked over to the door that joined their room with Bill and Eve's. He gave the door a light knock before turning the knob.

"Are you two about..." he started to say before he quickly closed his eyes and turned around "Ready" he finished in a rather awkward tone

Bill and Eve started out innocently unpacking, but one thing led to another and needless to say when James entered somewhat unannounced he managed to find them in some would consider a rather compromising position.

"Damn it Bill...There are locks on these doors for a reason" snapped James rather embarrassed

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to knock first you know" retorted Bill as he grabbed his trousers

"I thought you two were still mad at each other?"

"We sorted that out a while ago" replied Eve as she quickly slipped on her dress

"So I see. Look, M and I are just about ready if you are" said James, who was still turned away from them

"James!...What on earth is going on out here?" asked M

"Oh nothing" Said James as he attempted to steer M away from the door "Just checking on Bill and Eve"

"Are they ready?" she asked eyeing him curiously

"You could say that" he replied as he guided her toward the other door with a smirk on his face

Bill and Eve waited nervously by the lift for James and M to join them.

"I'm glad to see that you two have made up" said M as she pushed the call button

"Yes M' was all Bill could manage to say as he stared at the floor so as not to die from total embarrassment

As the lift doors closed M noticed the unusual tension between James, Bill and Eve and decided to have a little fun in an attempt to lighten the mood. James, Bill and Eve were all fairly confident that M had no idea what had transpired earlier and had no intention mentioning it in the near future, but just as the lift doors were about to open M made one final statement.

"You know...They put locks on those doors for a reason" she said wryly as she brushed past them and made her way to the reception, leaving the three of them shaking their heads.

"Did you tell her?" asked Bill sounding a bit stunned and mortified

"No I didn't tell her"

"Then how did she know?"

"She's M" replied James with a smile

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7 Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a little longer. Crazy week at work.**

It didn't take James long to realize that he really should have pressed for a better definition of "reasonable" when M said they had to stay at the reception for a reasonable amount of time. While M was engrossed on what appeared to him to be a bloody boring conversation on leadership skills with her American counterparts, James found himself memorizing just how many power outlets there in the room while occasionally glancing at M and tapping his watch.

"What's the matter James? you look a bit bored" said Eve as she came to stand beside him

"No...not really. I always love babysitting M at these types of functions. It's the highlight of my esteemed career" he said sarcastically

"Well at least there aren't hundreds of guests so keeping an eye on her here should be a snap"

"True. Usually it's damn difficult because she's always surrounded by giants, all dressed in dark suits. The only way I can spot her is by her perfectly quaffed white hair" he quipped

"James...can I ask you a question?" asked Eve hesitantly

"Sure...What's on your mind?"

"Well...I happen to know for a fact that you weren't originally scheduled to come on this particular trip, So why did you press so hard for this assignment. I mean you could have been on holiday in the south of France, but instead you chose to come here. Why?"

"Because I thought M should have some real protection if she was going to be out of the country" replied James

"Oh and what am I a girl guide?"

"That's not what I meant. Her body guard is fine when she's in London because he is familiar with the surroundings, and you are a perfectly competent agent but..."

"You just don't trust anyone where M is concerned " she said finishing his sentence

"It's not that I don't trust anyone, It's just that I've almost lost her on several occasions and with the current world situation I'm not about to take any chances where she is concerned" he said bluntly

"Did you have feelings for her before we came?"

"Of course I did. She's more than just my boss, She's my best friend..for that matter she's practically my only friend aside from you and Bill" he replied quietly

"When did you figure out you were in love with her?"

"Ever since the first time I met her and she called me a sexist, misogynist dinosaur, a relic of the cold war, I believe that's how she put it."

"And the age thing really doesn't bother you?"

"Hey...Why are we playing this absurd game of twenty questions? Don't you believe me?"

"Just making sure" she said

"Sure of what?"

"I just don't want to see her hurt. Sure she can be a royal pain in the arse sometimes, but deep down she has a heart of gold"

Bill finally managed to make his was over to James and Eve with a rather irritated look on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Eve

"These people have to be the most self-absorbed morons on the planet" he replied tersely

"Oh and why is that?" asked James with a smirk

"Because all they seem to be concerned with is how work interferes with their golf game or some such nonsense. Not one of them is the lease bit interested in actually talking about work"

"Well..this is a reception, not the actual conference. No one ever really talks business at these things Bill" said Eve

"And did you notice that M is the only one who actually brought along any security or support staff?"

"I guess the figure that this place is so out of the way they didn't need any security" said James as he began scanning the room for M who was nowhere to be seen "Where's M?" he said with a note of panic in his voice

"Right behind you" she said "Some body guard you are. You couldn't even keep track of me in a room the size of my office" she quipped

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that" said James with a light laugh

"Is that the pot calling the kettle black?..." she said with a smile "Are you lot ready to go?"

"I thought you would never ask" said James with a sigh of relief as he began ushering them toward the door

The four of the kept their respective distances from one another until they were safely in the lift and out of sight of the rest of the crowd before M leaned her forehead on James' arm and began lightly banging against it as if it were a wall.

"Hey...What's wrong?" said James as he put his arm around her and pulled her close

"These people are complete morons" she replied in a somewhat disgusted tone "They don't have a clue how to be true leaders. Do you know that not one of them actually oversees the missions! All they do is sign the final paperwork, They have "People" who do the actual work." she snapped "They don't even know who their agents are let alone where they are, or if they are in danger..."

"Relax M"' said James lightly kissing the top of her head "They can't all be like you" he said smiling at her

"Thank you James" she replied as she leaned her head against his chest "And do you want to know what the main topic of discussion is for tomorrow?... Maintaining an appropriate professional distance between agents and supervising officials in order to provide plausible deniability" she said angrily as the lift doors opened

Once they had arrived at their room, M headed straight for the mini-bar and poured herself a scotch and downed it in one gulp

"This isn't a conference on leadership, it's a conference on effectively covering your arse and shifting the blame onto your agents" she said angrily

"So basically it's a complete waste of time" said James as he poured himself a drink

"Do you think anyone would notice if we just sort of left?" asked Bill

"Well being that I am the only representative of the British Secret Service...Yes unfortunately" was her reply "And don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed that I've brought you three along."

"What did they say?" asked James slightly irritated

"They just thought it was a bit curious that I would bring an agent, a secretary and my assistant to such a "low level" meeting" she said rather matter of fact "One of them even implied that, being a woman, perhaps I may have a bit of trouble distinguishing the difference between professional and personal behavior"

"Well I say to hell with them. If there is one thing I know, it is that you most definitely do not have any trouble separating your professional life from your personal life" said Eve as she started heading for the door

"Thank You Eve" replied M with a genuine smile of appreciation

"See you in the morning" said Bill as he disappeared thru the door

As soon as they were gone, James pulled M into a tight embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So what bothers you more? the fact that they question your ability to separate personal from private behavior or that that they are bothered by the fact that you are a woman, and you're damn good at your job?" he asked quietly

"Both I suppose" she said pulling away from him

"Well then I say prove them wrong" replied James as he began to undress "I think it's time that you trot out the "Evil Queen of Numbers" for a short time and show them that you have no problem what so ever giving someone a dressing down when necessary while still being able to maintain a relationship with your agents"

"God...I thought I had finally rid myself of that nickname" she said as she changed and got into bed

"Go to sleep M" he said putting his arm around her "You're going to need all your strength if you're going to show them what a true leader looks like in the morning"

The next morning M sat in the meeting listening to the endless banter back and forth on how to maintain professional distance while Bill sat next to her doodling.

"You're supposed to be taking notes" whispered M under her breath

"Notes about what?" he replied with a confused look "They haven't said anything worth writing down since they said good morning"

"Let's here from our distinguished British counterpart..." said one of the Men from the other end of the table

"I'm sorry...What was the question" asked M, who had clearly tuned out the discussion

"Being a woman and being that you are the only one of us who has been on both sides of the fence, so to speak, I mean having been an agent yourself and now the head of MI6, don't you find it difficult not getting involved personally with your agents or being constantly bothered by the details of their missions"

"Being bothered by the "Details" as you put it is my job! I keep in constant contact with ALL of my agents when they are on assignment, I am their Boss, and it is my duty to see to their safety at all times."

"You mean to say that you personally oversee each mission...?"

"Yes...she does" chimed Bill as the conversation was suddenly becoming more interesting

"And just how far does your personal involvement go with each mission?"

"From beginning to end" she snapped "As I said before it is my job to ensure the success of each mission and the safety of my agents and I can't do that if I am not involved with every aspect of the mission. Furthermore, The fact that I am a woman has no bearing on my ability to do my job. I have absolutely no qualms about sending an agent into harm's way and I have no problem reprimanding them when necessary, that being said I also have no problem defending their decisions when those decisions are called into question. The success and or failure of our department relies on our ability to work as a team... We protect each other like any other family"

"I see, but isn't it rather difficult not to be seen as a sort of Mother figure?" was the reply

"I'm not their Mother, I'm their Boss, and they are all well aware of this fact" she snapped

"Yes..But you have to admit that at times you seem to be a bit over protective of your agents..."

" I did not come here to defend my ability as a woman to be an effective leader, so unless you have something relevant to discuss, I believe we are done here" Said M sharply as she stood up to leave

James was a bit startled when M stormed out of the meeting and headed toward the lift

"Everything alright?" he asked Bill as they followed along behind her

"007...Get the car...we're leaving" she snapped as she entered the lift

"What the hell happened?' asked James

"They tried to get under her skin and they were doing a good job until she stopped them dead in their tracks" replied Bill with a grin

Back in the room James found M throwing her things into the suitcase haphazardly, all the while muttering under her breath.

"Need any help?" he asked hesitantly

"No I don't need any help" she snapped "Those idiots as much as implied that I am nothing more than a glorified Mother figure"

"Well I don't happen to see you that way" he said with a grin

"Oh really?...and just how do you see me?"

"Definitely not as a Mother figure" he said pulling her to him and kissing her soundly

M settled down and returned the kiss and then let out a deep sigh

"What is it?" asked James

"Just once I would like to be taken seriously" she said quietly

"Mallory takes you seriously"

"Only because he's afraid of me"

"Well the PM takes you seriously"

"Only because if I retire he has to deal with Mallory" she retorted

"I see...and just how long do you suppose you're going to be in this cheery mood?" James finally asked sarcastically

Bill knocked lightly before entering the room, cautiously averting his eyes just in case...

"Don't worry Bill...we're not doing anything lewd and lascivious at the moment" said James with a laugh

"Just checking to see if you're ready to go" he said nervously

"More than you'll ever know" replied M with a annoyed sigh as she headed toward the door to meet Eve with James and Bill close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update this one. Hope it was worth the wait :)**

James desperately tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him as M stared angrily out the window and Bill and Eve sat quietly in the back seat afraid to make any sudden move for fear of enduring an epic meltdown from the front passenger seat. When they had finally reached a particularly long, boring stretch of road, James reached over ant took M's hand, gently caressing the top with his thumb

"You ok?" he asked as he glanced over at her

"Fine...Why do you ask?' she said dryly

"You're just been awfully quiet is all" he replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze

Bill and Eve sat quietly in the back, watching the master at work. James always had a way of cheering up M when she was particularly distressed, and they were more or less pinning their hopes on this very fact as the silence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

M looked over at James and flashed him a rather unconvincing smile before she returned to staring out the window.

"OK that's it" snapped James as he pulled the car into the parking lot of what appeared to be a nature trail.

"What are you doing?" she asked with more than a hint of irritation

"We need to talk"

"No, what we need to do is get back to the airport" she snapped

"Well in case it has escaped your notice, our flight doesn't leave for 36 hours, so I believe we have time" he replied as he got out of the car "Alright, everybody out"

Bill and Eve did as they were told while M remained in the car with a cross expression on her face

"You two go on ahead" he said motioning to Bill and Eve as he walked around, opened her door, and knelt beside her

"So what's really going on?" he asked bluntly, as he looked up at her with concern

"I said I'm fine" she said as she glared at him

James had had just about enough of her behavior, reached in, and forcefully pulled her from the car.

"James...What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she struggled against him

"If you're going to behave like a child, then I am going to treat you like a child," he snapped as he slammed the car door shut

M stared at him with a look of disbelief as she attempted to back away, she had never seen James so angry and it took her a bit by surprise

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he glared at her

"Nowhere" she replied in a shaky voice.

"I really, truly hate it when you put on your "everything's fine" expression, and try to act as though nothing is wrong"

"I don't do that!" she said defensively

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do. Look, you're damn good at what you do, and on the surface, to those who don't know you, this little act might work, however to those of us who do know and love you, well let's just put it this way, you won't be winning any Academy awards anytime soon"

M just stared at the ground with a rather bewildered look etched across her face as James came to stand in front of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"If you really don't want to talk about it then fine...Just don't shut me out" he said placing gentle kiss to her forehead

"It's just that there was a lot of truth to what they said" she finally said

"To what who said?"

"This morning, at the conference, they implied that I may be overly sentimental about my agents, to the point that they see me as more of a Mother figure than a Boss..."

"And what is wrong with that? You care about your agents, and it is because you care that you have their undying loyalty. Look, we do what we do because it's our job, but we also do it for you" he said lifting her chin up "We want the missions to be successful, but we also want you to be proud of us"

"They also implied that I may have a difficult time distinguishing Professional from Personal relationships, and given our current situation, I really couldn't disagree" she said quietly

"M...I love you, I think I always have, but I also know that you wouldn't hesitate to send me out on a dangerous mission..."

"If you had said that to me a week ago I would have agreed but now..."

"Nothing has really changed except we chose to acknowledge the elephant in the corner and say it out loud. The only thing that might be different is that now when I break into your flat after a mission, I most likely won't be leaving" he said with a grin

"You really are a rascal you know that" she replied with a smile

"Look, all I'm saying is don't let what those morons said get to you. We all know that you are more than capable of doing your job, and if you find it necessary to give even me a dressing down from time to time..."  
"From time to time? Try after just about every mission" she said with a laugh

"Yes, well anyway, if you should feel the need to do that, well it's your job and I won't take it personally"

"Well thank you for being so understanding" she replied sarcastically

"Just remember that I love you" he said leaning down and kissing her tenderly "And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, but if I find out that you purposely kept me off a mission because you found it too dangerous..."

"Yes?" she said curiously "You can't finish that sentence can you?"

"Just give me a minute" he said with a grin

"Shall we go find the "children" while you are thinking of a response?" she said taking his hand and heading toward the path.

Bill and Eve slowly walked down the path, straining to hear James and M's conversation.

"I wonder what he's going to say to her" said Eve as she kept looking over her shoulder

"I have no idea, but I don't think we want to be around to hear it " replied Bill

"I just wish there was something we could do"

"How about we just let James sort this one out on his own. He'll know just what to say to cheer her up"

"Why should she need cheering up? I just thought she was mad. What did they say to her in that meeting?"

"It was nothing...really" replied Bill rather evasively

"I think it was more than nothing. She isn't prone to over reacting to stupid comments so this must have been one hell of a comment"

"Do you really want to spend the little time we have alone talking about M?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her

Eve giggled as she snuggled closer to him

"No, not especially. You're right, best to just let James sort it" she replied as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek

It didn't take long for James and M to catch up with Bill and Eve. M gently grabbed James arm and pulled him back when they came around the corner and saw Bill with his arm securely around Eve's waist.

"They make such a nice couple, don't you think?" said M with a smile

"Well so do we" he replied as he pulled her into a deep kiss

"James, this was supposed to be a business trip, not an episode of the Bachelor" she said as she playfully slapped his arm

"Well then Bill and I both win"

"Oh?"

"We both got the girl or our dreams"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? I've always wanted someone intelligent, incredibly funny, talented and insanely beautiful and as far as I'm concerned you fit the bill quite nicely," he said with a grin as he pulled her close

"But I'm not young"

"Well neither am I so what's your point?" he asked

"Well, at least you have good taste" she said sarcastically "Come on, let's go corral those two and get back on the road"

"Yes Ma'am" he replied as he reluctantly released her

To Be Continued...


End file.
